Ninjago: A New Generation
by VickyT36
Summary: Now that all the Ninja have gotten married, the stork's about to pay them a visit. From the announcement, to the preparing, through side effects, right up to the births themselves.
1. Xavier's Creation

**Hey readers, VickyT36 here another Ninjago fanfic enjoy! (A/N: the "birth" scene is inspired from the movie robots)  
**

**Chapter 1: Xavier's Creation **

Zane and his wife Pixal had been married for three years now; and they couldn't be happier. In their nice apartment in the city, everyday they woke up to each other, make breakfast together, and then head off to work.

Since being a ninja and Samurai X wasn't necessary currently, Zane took a job as a professor at the local community college, and Pixal continued her old job as Cyrus Borg's assistant. When they got home, they were always happy to see each other.

As they relaxed they talked about their day, then make dinner and eat together, and then finish the day with some TV. Their life was great, but lately they'd felt like something was missing.

* * *

One Saturday morning, they were at the grocery store picking up some things. As Pixal got some milk, she heard a sound. She looked to see it was a baby crying.

The mother started comforting her baby by holding him, and bouncing him, then the crying died down.

"That must feel nice." she observed.

With Zane he was picking out some fruit, when he saw a man with his young daughter.

"Daddy, can I ride the little horse while you pay?" she asked.

"Okay, sweetie." the father told him.

"That's sweet." Zane whispered.

Once the two had all their groceries, they went back home.

"Zane, I was thinking about something." Pixal told him.

"That is a coincidence, I was too." Zane replied.

When they finished putting the groceries away, they sat down on couch together.

"Zane do you...like children?" Pixal asked her husband.

"Yes, so do you, right?" wondered Zane.

"Yes, and at the store I saw this mother comforting her baby. It was so adorable."

"And I saw a little girl with her father."

"What I'm getting at Zane is, would you want to have a baby?" Pixal questioned.

Though Zane was surprised by her just coming out with it, he replied.

"Actually yes, I wouldn't mind having a baby with you."

Pixal smiled, and hugged him.

"But...how? We're robots so we can't do this like human do." she pointed out.

"Perhaps your father can help us." Zane suggested.

* * *

So the next day, they went to Borg Industries, to see Cyrus Borg.

"You two want a baby?" asked Cyrus.

"Yes we've been talking about it and we would really love one." Zane told him.

"And we think it would be fun." added Pixal.

"Well you two know that a baby requires around the clock attention and care, and as they grow up it gets harder." Cyrus reminded them.

"We know, but we still want to do this. Do you think you could do something?" wondered Pixal.

"Hmm, well I suppose I could whip something up. Give me a few months, and I'll have something." Cyrus told them.

"Thank you, Father." said Pixal.

"Thank you, Dr. Borg." replied Zane.

As they left the building both were very excited.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." said Zane.

"Neither can I, and we just have to wait a few months. But what do we do until then." Pixal wondered.

"We tell our friends, and get ready for our new son or daughter." Zane told her.

* * *

When the two told the others, they were surprised and excited.

"Congratulations, you two." said Kai.

"We're so happy for you." added Nya.

"Thanks." replied Zane.

"How's it gonna go?" wondered Jay.

"My father says he's gonna work on something, and to give him a few months to do it." Pixal explained.

"So we're gonna get ready for the baby." Zane told them.

"Then we better get started." said Cole.

All together, they turned a spare room in their apartment into a baby's nursery. They painted it blue, hung up shiny silver wallpaper, and bought all the furniture.

The other girls started planning a baby shower for the soon-to-be parents. Nya and Jay bought them diapers and some baby toys. Kai and Skylor gave them a box of diapers and a car seat. From Cole and Opal they received some diapers and blankets.

Lloyd and Harumi got them diapers and some baby clothes. Misako gave them a guide book for taking care of a baby. Master Wu gifted them with some formula and tea, and from Dareth they received mobile.

"Thank you all for the gifts." said Pixal.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll make the baby very happy." added Zane.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Zane answered it, and it was Cyrus Borg.

"Hello, Zane." he said.

"Dr. Borg, please come in." Zane replied.

Cyrus wheeled inside, and greeted everyone.

"So what brings you here?" wondered Cole.

"Well first I came to drop this off." said Cyrus.

He gave his daughter and son-in-law a box, which had a high chair in it.

"Thank you, Father." said Pixal.

"Also I came to tell you two that I've finished the plans for your new baby."

"That's wonderful." Pixal squealed.

"What do we need to do, when can we get started?" asked Zane.

"Well, I made created the parts where you two can create your own baby robot, and I had it delivered to the hospital." Cyrus Borg explained.

Everyone was impressed.

"Then I say tomorrow we go there tomorrow, and get started." Zane declared, holding Pixal hand.

"And I'll meet you guys there." said Opal.

* * *

The next day Zane, Pixal and their friends went to Ninjago General Hospital.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." said Pixal, as she held onto her husband's arm.

"Neither can I." agreed Zane.

"It's so great that you guys can create your own little bundle of metal joy." said Jay.

"Just think our brother, and sister-in-law are gonna have their kid." added Kai.

"This truly is an exciting day." replied Cyrus Borg, as he wheeled himself along.

"I tell you, this is the most epic thing to happen since the invention of the first Borg product." Dareth mentioned.

When they got to the hospital, they were greeted by Opal.

"Hey, guys I've been waiting for you." she greeted.

"Hello Opal, so where do we start?" wondered Zane.

"Follow me, the rest of you can wait in the waiting room." Opal told them, as she led Zane and Pixal away.

* * *

They went to the robotics ward, where the hospital catered to the needs of injured and ill robots. The three came to a room that had pictures of mechanical parts on the walls, different types of tools, and there was a couch, a small table, and little baby bed and weighing station.

"You two wait here, and I'll be right back with the parts." said Opal, as she opened the door for them.

Zane and Pixal went inside, and sat on the couch. Each minute seemed like an hour, since the two were so excited.

Then finally, Opal came back with two large boxes. "So would you two like a boy or a girl?"

The two looked at each other, then back at Opal.

"We'll take a boy." Pixal told her.

"Then here you are, one box of baby boy robot parts."

And she set one of the boxes down on the table.

"Thank you, Opal." said Zane.

"Well let me know when you're finished, I'm sure you'll be very busy. (Giggles)." Opal told them, as she left the room.

Zane opened the box, and dumped the parts on the floor. Pixal looked at the instructions, and then looked at the tools.

"We've got all the tools." she said.

"Well then, would you please assist me in this process?" Zane asked her.

"Let's get building." Pixal answered.

* * *

After a couple hours, Zane and Pixal finished creating their baby, and were just letting his new power source charge up. Once the battery was all charged up, the baby robot began crying.

"Aww, he's so precious." said Pixal, as she picked up her new son.

"Truly perfect." added Zane, looking at him.

The baby had silver skin and hair like his parents. Then he opened his eyes and looked curiously at his parents, his eyes were blue like Zane's. Zane then pressed a button on the wall, that alerted Opal that they were finished.

Within a few minutes, she walked in, and saw the little baby robot.

"Zane, Pixal, he's adorable." she complimented.

"Thank you." said Pixal.

Opal then took the baby robot, and weighed and measured him. Then she put the information on his birth certificate.

"Now what's this little guy's name?" she asked.

"His name's Xavier." answered Zane.

"Xavier, great name."

* * *

Downstairs the others watched the TV, read magazines, and played small guys. Then they saw Opal, Zane, and Pixal come to them with Pixal carrying baby Xavier all wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"Hey, there are the new parents." said Dareth.

"What'd you make?" asked Nya.

"We created a little boy nindroid." Zane told them, rubbing his son's head.

"Aww, he's so cute." gushed Harumi.

"Congratulations you two." complimented Master Wu.

"I can't believe, I'm actually a grandfather." said Cyrus Borg.

Xavier smiled and cooed at all the attention he got as the adults circled him.

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Felicia's Birth

**Chapter 2: Felicia's Birth**

**King of Music 2019: Thx, and I'm glad**

**DonutGirl123: Thanks, nice 2 c your reviews again  
**

**Slovakia girl: Thx**

** SHun19: Thank you, I will**

* * *

About a month after Zane and Pixal created their son, Kai and Skylor were back to living their married life together. Skylor still kept up the work at her late father's noodle house, and Kai took a job as a blacksmith, just like his dad, and opened up his own little store.

They had enjoyed every minute of their first two years of marriage. One morning, when they got up, Skylor didn't feel quite right.

"(Groans), I'm really feeling off." Skylor complained as she got out of bed.

She felt sort of woozy, and she felt little queasy.

"Are you okay?" Kai wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Skylor assured, as she went to the bathroom, to get cleaned up.

And then Kai went to go put some coffee on.

As he did that, he heard retching noises coming from the bathroom. Kai hurried to the bathroom, and saw that his wife had thrown up, and was no leaning against the toilet.

"Skylor, are you okay?" he asked, as he kneeled down beside.

"(Sighs), maybe I'm not so okay." she replied.

Kai helped his wife back into bed.

"I think you're coming down with a case of the flu, so you're definitely staying home." Kai told her. He bought her some ginger ale and crackers.

"Thanks, Kai." she replied.

"Would you like me to stay with you today?"

"No, I'll be fine, you go on." Skylor insisted.

Kai agreed, but told her if she needed him just to give him a call. Skylor drank some ginger ale, nibbled on crackers, and eventually fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt a little better. After Kai came home that afternoon, she told him maybe it was just a random thing, but if it were to happen again then she'd go to the doctor.

* * *

The following morning, Skylor felt the same as she did yesterday, so she made an appointment. Luckily she had a connection at the hospital, namely her friend Opal. Kai went along with her, and at the hospital, a doctor looked her over.

Skylor and Kai waited in the observation room, and Opal and a doctor came back in.

"Well what's wrong with her?" wondered Kai.

"Oh, nothing at all. In fact it's good news." Opal informed them.

"What is it?" asked Skylor.

"Congratulations Skylor. You're pregnant." the doctor replied.

Skylor and Kai couldn't believe their ears.

"Y-you're serious?" she Skylor.

"Well you're about two months along, but yes, you are." the doctor confirmed.

"Congratulations." said Opal.

As the two started to leave, Kai called out.

"Wait Opal, don't tell Cole yet, we want to tell everyone ourselves."

"Don't worry guys. My lips are sealed." Opal assured, and then they left.

"Oh, Kai can you believe it?" asked Skylor, grabbing his hands.

"No, I can't believe it, we're gonna have a baby." Kai told her. The two embraced.

* * *

That evening, Kai and Skylor gathered everyone together at Chen's Noodle House, and made their big announcement.

"Congratulations you guys." said Jay.

"My boy's gonna be a father." replied Ray.

"I'm gonna be an aunt." squealed Nya.

"This is exciting, and Xavier will have a playmate." Zane pointed out, as he held his month old baby.

"Congratulations, dear." said Maya to Skylor, as she hugged her.

"Another future ninja is on the way." whispered Master Wu.

"This is going to be interesting." Cole remarked.

"You bet, but you can count that Kai and Skylor are gonna be facing lots of changes in the next few months." Opal told him.

* * *

And changes there were. Skylor got sick almost every morning, when that blew over, she began growing bigger. Then her appetite began to grow, and she craved strange types of foods. She ate lots of BBQ potato chips, and tried celery sticks with anchovy paste.

The hormones also made her a bit moody, so there were times where she got sad and angry over little things. When she accidentally gave a customer the wrong order, she cried when she got home.

Another time she got angry when there weren't any batteries. Of course, Kai tried his best to be a supportive husband. He got her the food she wanted, gave her space when she was angry, and comforted her when she cried.

But the two were excited to see their new baby. One day evening, when Skylor was feeling okay, she and Kai were watching TV together. Suddenly, Skylor gasped and put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Skylor, are you okay?" asked Kai concerned.

"I'm fine, the baby kicked, feel." Skylor told him.

She took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. Kai chuckled as he felt his unborn child kick around.

"Looks like we got another Ninja in the making."

The two laughed together. They put the finishing touches to their new nursery, the room was painted light red, and inside were little toys, a rocking chair, and a cute little crib.

* * *

Just like with Zane and Pixal, the girls threw a baby shower for Kai and Skylor. In their apartment, there were balloons and streamer, and outside was a stork decoration.

"Thanks for doing this guys." said Skylor, as she sat down.

"It's no problem, Skylor. You look great by the way." replied Nya.

"Thanks, though I sorta feel like a house."

"Don't worry, Skylor. A woman will only gain about twenty-eight pounds during pregnancy." Opal assured.

"Uh, thanks, Opal." Skylor replied.

"You're in for a treat when the baby arrives, it's been fun taking care of Xavier." said Pixal, as baby Xavier cooed.

"How've you and Kai been doing?" asked Maya.

"Oh, we've been okay. But I think it's been a bit rough for Kai." Skylor explained.

"Comes with the territory." Misako mentioned.

In another room, the guys were talking.

"So Kai how you been holding up?" wondered Jay.

"Oh, I've been all right. Except for the late nights, and going out to get late night cravings..." Kai explained.

"(Chuckles), don't worry son. It'll all be worth it, in the end." Ray told his son, putting his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be." agreed Master Wu.

"So are we gonna start this party or what?" wondered Dareth.

"Hey, girls, are you ready to start?" called Zane.

"Yes, we are." said Skylor, coming in with the others.

They played a couple of games, had some punch and cakes, and opened the presents. Nya and Jay gave the couple some bibs, Pixal and Zane gifted them with more toys.

From Cole and Opal, they got some bottles and pacifiers. Lloyd and Harumi got them a little baby bathtub. Ray and Maya gave them diaper bag, Dareth got them rattles, Master Wu bought baby food for them, and Misako gave them a blanket.

Kai and Skylor loved the presents and knew that their baby was going to be very happy.

* * *

In the ninth month one morning, as the two were enjoying their morning TV, Skylor's water had broken and after calling everyone, Kai quickly took her to the hospital.

Opal met them there, and got them a room, and when Kai's family and their other allies arrived, Opal told them to wait in the waiting room, and would let them know when the baby arrived.

"Well, any ideas what to do while we wait?" asked Jay, as he sat down with Nya.

"Let's see if there's anything good on TV." suggested Cole, as he grabbed the remote and flicked it on.

"Oh this is so exciting." said Maya, as she sat down beside her husband Ray.

"I know, I never thought we'd get to see our first grandchild." Ray agreed.

"You brought something to do, Mom?" questioned Nya.

"Oh, yes." Maya replied. She brought her bag closer to her, and pulled out some yard and some knitting needles.

"You're going to knit?" asked Harumi.

"The last time I knitted a pair of booties it was when Nya was going to be born. So I'm looking forward so knitting more." Maya replied, as she got started.

"Maybe I could learn how to knit. Xavier would look cute with a pair." said Pixal, as she cradled her son.

"I wonder how Kai and Skylor are doing upstairs." thought Lloyd.

* * *

Up in her room, Skylor was walking around, and Kai was helping her. Opal suggested it would be best to do so, to help the baby come out easier.

"(Groans) compared to having a baby, fighting Lord Garmadon is a day at the beach." Skylor complained, holding her swollen stomach.

"Don't worry, Skylor. Everything's gonna be okay." Kai comforted.

Then, the door opened, and outside stood Opal and a doctor.

"Good morning, Skylor how're we feeling?" asked the doctor.

"I'll be better once this kid comes out." Skylor replied. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, Skylor let's see how you're looking." said Opal. Kai helped his wife into bed, and the now game was really about to begin.

* * *

About two hours later, Opal went downstairs to the waiting room. The rest of the Ninja, Dareth, Pixal, Harumi, Master Wu, Pixal, and Ray and Maya were glad to see her walk up.

"Well?" asked Dareth.

"Kai and Skylor had a healthy baby girl." Opal announced.

Everyone cheered, and followed Opal as she led them upstairs to their room. Inside Skylor was in bed holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, and Kai stood beside her.

"You have some visitors." said Opal, sticking her head in.

"Come on in." Kai told them.

Everyone walked inside, and couldn't take their eyes off the little girl.

She had light brown hair, like Kai.

"Our granddaughter." replied Maya.

"She's beautiful." complimented Harumi.

"Thanks, it was tough, but worth it." said Skylor, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Kai what happened to your hand?" asked Lloyd, noticing that Kai's hand was all bandaged up.

"Oh well, someone may have squeezed a little too tight." Kai explained, referring to Skylor.

"You broke his hand?" Nya asked Skylor.

"Yes, unfortunately." Skylor admitted. "Sorry."

"Hey, like you said, it was worth it." Kai replied, smiling at his daughter.

"And what is this young darling's name?" wondered Master Wu.

"Her name's Felicia." answered Skylor.

"Felicia, that's beautiful." said Pixal.

"Anyone want to hold her?" asked Skylor.

Everyone wanted to be first, but they let Master Wu be the first.

Felicia smiled and giggled, as she got passed around.

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Nina and Eric's Birth

**Chapter 3: Nina and Eric's Birth (A/N: Sorry about the wait, been busy with life)  
**

****DonutGirl123: Thank you****

****King of Music 2019: Thx****

* * *

It had been a year since Xavier and Felicia were born. Much had happened, Xavier had learned how to walk and was now starting to talk. Felicia was talking a little, and was working on walking. That day was a special day, it was Harumi and Lloyd's coronation.

Everyone dressed in their nicest clothes, and went to the palace. Almost all the citizens came out to see the celebration. But the only people that were inside the palace to actually witness the event, were the rest of the Ninja, Opal, Pixal, Master Wu, Dareth, a small camera crew, and the mayor.

A pastor said a few words, then the mayor, and then the emperor and empress officially passed on their titles to them. Once that was over they went outside, and made a small speech and everyone cheered.

The day finished with a big party at the palace.

* * *

That night, back at their place, Jay and Nya were getting ready for bed.

"Well this was quite a day." said Jay, as he put his pajamas on.

"Yeah, Harumi's finally empress of all Ninjago and Lloyd's her emperor." said Nya from the bathroom.

"And can you believe how big Xavier and Felicia are getting, seems like they were only born yesterday, and now they're walking and talking." he added.

"Yeah." Nya replied, though she had a distracted tone in her voice.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." she said, as she came out of the bathroom, and got into bed.

After kissing each other, and turning off the lights, the went to sleep. But Nya didn't fall asleep so quickly, she had a lot going on in her mind.

The next morning, Nya took little longer to get ready than usual. When she finally came to kitchen, she looked both shocked and happy.

"Everything okay, Nya?" wondered Jay.

"Jay, I have to show you something." she replied.

In her hands was a pregnancy test, and it read positive.

"N-Nya, is this for real?" Jay sputtered.

"This is the second test I've taken, both were postive. Jay...I'm pregnant." Nya told him.

"Oh, Nya." said Jay, as he embraced her, and she returned it.

* * *

They told everyone later that day.

"First our son has a little girl, now our daughter's gonna have a baby." said Maya.

"Can you believe it Ed, our first grandchild." said Edna, tears forming in her eyes.

"Truly a special event." Ed replied.

"Did you hear that, Felicia? You're gonna have a cousin." Kai told his daughter.

"Yay." Felicia squeaked.

She tried to walk to Nya and Jay, but fell after a couple steps.

The two chuckled, and Nya picked her up.

"Congratulations you two." said Lloyd.

"We're really happy for you." added Harumi.

"Wonderful news." replied Zane.

* * *

Over the next few months the same changes that Skylor faced happened to Nya. Her waistline grew, and her appetite grew. The thing she really enjoyed eating were noodles and dumplings.

So Jay had to make several trips to Chen's Noodle House to get then for her, luckily Skylor helped him out. The mood swings were the most severe thing though. Nya constantly snapped and got angry, it reminded Jay of the tension between them when Nadakhan had come into their lives.

A few days before their baby shower, Nya had snapped at Jay for hovering over her. So Jay left her in their room, so she could cool down.

"I may be pregnant, but I can take care of myself. Jay's treating me like..." Nya ranted.

But as she did, she caught her reflection with in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"What am I doing? Jay's just trying to help, and I'm just pushing him away." she thought.

She quickly hurried out to the living room, where Jay was watching TV.

"Jay." she said.

Jay slightly jumped, and turned around.

"What's wrong, was the TV too loud? I could put it on mute or something." he told her.

"No, I mean...I'm sorry. You're just doing this to make sure I'm comfortable, but I haven't been very nice." she explained.

Jay got up, and walked over to her.

"Nya, it's okay." he assured, as he hugged her.

"What's wrong with me?" she wondered.

"Nothing, you're acting like this because you're going to have a baby." Nya smiled at him, then hugged him.

But as they did, Jay felt something punch him.

"Whoa."

"Oh, sorry, I think the baby felt a bit squished." said Nya, putting her hands on her stomach.

"Well they certainly have a good left hook." Jay joked, and she smiled.

* * *

At the baby shower, Nya and Jay received great gifts from their friends and family. Lloyd and Harumi gave them rattles and baby books. Cole and Opal gifted them with diapers and pacifiers. From Kai and Skylor they received blankets and bottles.

Pixal and Zane got them baby food and baby clothes. Ed and Edna gave them a mobile that Ed had made himself out of junk. Ray and Maya got them portable play pen, Misako got them bibs, Master Wu gave them tea, and Dareth got them a camera to take pictures with.

* * *

During the ninth month it had just been an ordinary afternoon, Nya and Jay had just came out of a Fritz Donnegan movie, when Nya felt something shift in her swollen stomach.

She'd told Jay she thought it was time, and they caught a taxi to the hospital.

"Can't believe this is happening." said Nya, as Jay helped her out of the taxi.

"Neither can I." agreed Jay.

Opal was waiting for them near the entrance.

"Hey, guys. I got your call, how're you doing, Nya?" she asked.

"Fine so far." Nya told her.

"Well let's go get you checked in." said Opal, as she led them further inside.

A few minutes later, Nya and Jay's family arrived, and then their friends.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby boy's gonna be a daddy." Edna gushed, as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Mom. But you gotta let go now." Jay told her in a bit of a strained voice.

"Calm down, Edna, the boy has to be with his wife. Good luck, son." said Ed, pulling his wife off him.

"Thanks, Dad." said Jay.

Before going over to Nya, Ray and Kai took Jay aside.

"Uh, something wrong, guys?" Jay wondered.

"I just wanted to tell you to take care of my little girl up there." Ray told him.

"And my little sister." added Kai.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Jay assured.

He tried to leave, but both masters of fire held each of his shoulders tightly, and from the heat coming from their hands, Jay could tell they were tense.

A voice cleared their throat. The three looked, and saw Maya standing by them.

"Boys, that's enough." she said firmly.

They let him go, and Opal escorted Nya and Jay up to the delivery room.

* * *

Up there they both got changed. Nya changed into a hospital gown, and Jay now wore green scrubs.

"Jay." Nya piped up.

"Yes, Nya?"

"I have to tell you, I'm really scared right now." she admitted.

Jay took her hand, and held it comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." he told her.

Nya smiled at him, but then her smile faded and her hand tightened around his as another contraction flowed through her body.

Opal then walked in with the doctor.

"How we doing in here?" she asked.

"She's having another contraction." Jay explained in a strained voice.

"Time to take our positions, Opal." the doctor told her.

"Right, doctor." Opal replied.

* * *

Once the birth was over, Opal informed the others, and led them upstairs.

"You guys go on in, I'll be right back." she told them. Ray opened the door, and saw Nya lying in bed, looking tired, but blissful, and Jay was right beside her.

"Hi, Nya how're you feeling?" asked Maya.

"I'm tired. It was really hard, but it was worth it when we heard the crying." Nya told her.

"So where's the baby?" wondered Pixal. Suddenly Opal came into the room.

"I think you mean...babies." she corrected.

In her arms were two little babies, one wrapped in a blue blanket, and the other wrapped in a pink one.

"Twins?" everyone asked in complete shock.

"A healthy boy and girl." said Opal, giving the girl to Jay and the boy to Nina.

"Can you believe it, Ed?" asked Edna.

"No, I thought we'd just get either a granddaughter or a grandson, but now we have both." Ed replied.

"They are perfect." said Master Wu, as he looked at the two of them.

"What are their names?" wondered Dareth.

"Well I wanna name this little cutie, Nina, cause she reminds me of her mother." said Jay, tickling his new daughter.

Nina giggled.

"And this little guy looks like an Eric." said Nya, looking at her new son.

"I think those names are perfect." said Misako.

As the babies got passed around, Skylor put her arm around Kai.

"We'll be here again soon." Kai told her.

"You got that right, Kai." replied Skylor, as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Charlie's Birth

**Chapter 4: Charlie's Birth**

**DonutGirl123: I'm glad you did, and thx**

**Mpsullivan: Thx**

* * *

Shortly after Nya and Jay had their twins, Kai and Skylor were getting ready for their new baby. While Nya was in her seventh month, Skylor found out she was pregnant, and now Felicia was gonna be a big sister.

They cleared out another room in their house, and made it into another nursery. Though Felicia was only a year old, she understood that a new baby was coming. One morning Skylor and Kai were cleaning up the kitchen together, while Felicia played with some blocks in the living room.

"Kai, I'm a little concerned about Felicia." Skylor told her husband.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kai wondered.

"Well, we know how much attention a new baby needs, and I don't want her to feel ignored or left out."

"Don't worry, she knows how much we love her. And besides, we've defeated lots of enemies, and had her, I'm sure we can handle a newborn and a toddler." Kai assured.

When they finished, they went over to her.

"Hey, there's my little girl." said Kai, picking her up.

"Dada." piped up Felicia.

"Come on, sweetie. Time for your morning nap." Skylor reminded, taking her.

"Mama." Felicia replied as she laid on her mom's chest.

The rest of the day consisted them playing with Felicia, and doing their usual work around the house.

* * *

When it came time for another shower, Kai set up the play pen for Felicia and Xavier to play in. Once everyone arrived, Zane put Xavier in the play pen with Felicia, then joined the others.

Kai and Skylor recieved the usual presents they got when they were pregnant with Felicia, but Felicia also got a few gifts, so she wouldn't feel left out. Nya and Jay gave her a new teddy bear, Cole and Opal gifted her with a toy ball.

From Zane and Pixal she got a doll, Lloyd and Harumi got her some blocks, her grandparents gave her some easy to read books for her, Dareth got her a coloring book, and from Master Wu she got a toy tea set.

"Are you excited to be a sister, Felicia?" Nya asked her, as she got ready to leave with Jay and the twins.

"Yeah." Felicia replied.

* * *

That night, Skylor was just finishing reading Felicia a story.

"Now are you ready for bed?" she asked her daughter.

Felicia yawned to show she was getting tired. As Skylor picked her up, she felt her unborn child kick.

"Ooh." Skylor replied.

"Mama?" asked Felicia.

"I'm okay, sweetie. The baby's just kicking. Wanna feel?"

"Yeah."

Skylor took her little hand and pressed it against her large mid section. When she felt the baby kicked she laughed.

"(Chuckles), that's your new baby brother or sister. Now go to sleep." said Skylor, putting Felicia in her crib, and pulling the covers over her.

* * *

The months went by, and Skylor was due to give birth any day now. It was an ordinary afternoon, Kai was going over some bills, Felicia was watching TV in her little baby walker, and Skylor was on the couch reading.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach.

"Uh, Kai. I think it's time now." she called.

Kai quickly dropped the bills, and hurried over to her.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"For now, but we need to get to the hospital." Skylor told him.

"Right, I'll get your suitcase, and call Opal. You call everyone." said Kai.

Since this was her second child, she didn't feel as overwhelmed as before. She called all their family and friends, and had Kai grab Felicia as got her suitcase.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Opal, was waiting for them, and their family, and some of their friends had arrived.

"Hey, guys. I got your call. How you feeling right now, Skylor?" asked Opal.

"I'm fine so far." she answered.

"Then let's get you upstairs."

Skylor got in a wheelchair, as Kai handed off Felicia to Ray.

"Mama, Dada?" Felicia asked, reaching out for them.

"We'll see you in a while, sweetie." Skylor told her daughter.

Kai gave her a kiss, and went with his wife and Opal.

* * *

Felicia sat in her grandpa's lap, as she and her family and family friends waited in the waiting room. Kai and Skylor had been upstairs for almost two hours, having their new baby, and Felicia was getting a little antsy.

A couple minutes later, Kai came down wearing a green gown over his clothes.

"Dada." Felicia squeaked.

"Hi, sweetie." said Kai, taking her.

"So?" asked Maya.

"Felicia's now the older sister of a little brother." Kai announced.

Everyone cheered.

"Felicia, you ready to see Mommy and your baby brother?" Kai asked her.

"Yeah." she answered.

With Felicia in his arms, he led everyone up to the room.

* * *

When they got there Opal was just leaving.

"Congratulations, Kai. I'll be joining you guys in a minute." she told them.

Inside Skylor was holding her new son, as he slept.

"Mommy." Felicia said.

"Hi, Felicia. Meet your baby brother, Charlie." said Skylor. Felicia looked down at the baby and smiled.

Her new brother was so little, and everyone couldn't stop gushing at Charlie.

"I think Felicia's gonna make a good big sister." Misako piped up.

"I believe you're right, Misako." Master Wu told her.

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Siddie's Birth

**Chapter 5: Siddie's Birth **

**DonutGirl123: You got that right**

* * *

A couple months after Skylor and Kai had their son, Charlie, Cole and his wife Opal, were going about their own lives. Cole had taken a job as guard at Kryptarium Prison, and Opal continued her nursing work.

One morning, they were just finishing breakfast, and getting ready to head to work.

"Oh, Cole, don't forget your lunch." said Opal, grabbing his lunch bag.

"Oh, thanks, Opal, wouldn't want to forget this." replied Cole, taking it from her.

Then they left their house, and got in their car to drive to work. Cole dropped Opal off at the hospital, and drove off to Kryptarium.

* * *

At the hospital, Opal kept busy writing down symptoms, doing physicals, taking blood, and tending to the other needs of patience. But then Opal started to feel off, her stomach was starting feel weird.

She wasn't really nauseous, but she felt queasy. As Nurse Rachet was making her rounds, she noticed that Opal seemed off her game, which was unusual for her.

"Opal, is there a problem?" she asked her.

"Oh, everything's fine, Nurse Rachet. Just feeling kinda off is all." Opal explained.

"What's the problem?"

"Just an upset stomach. It was probably the sunny side up eggs I ate this morning, when eggs are prepared that way they don't always agree with me."

"Hmm, Opal, why don't you find an empty exam room to lie down in and I'll come see you in a little while." Nurse Rachet suggested.

Opal wanted to tell her that she was fine, but lying down for a moment sounded good at the moment.

So she found an empty exam room, locked the door, and lied down on the table. A few minutes later, Nurse Rachet found her, and she came in with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, much actually." Opal told her.

"Well I have a theory to your problem. Let me hear something." Nurse Rachet told her.

She put the ear pieces in her ears, and put the other piece on her stomach.

"Nurse Rachet, what..."

"Shh, I'm trying to listen. Yep, there it is."

"What is it?" wondered Opal.

"Take a listen." said Nurse Rachet, taking the ear pieces out of her ears, and giving them to her.

Opal did, and listened.

And it was then she heard a small faint...heartbeat.

"I would suggest you get a pregnancy test." Nurse Rachet told her, and left the room, leaving Opal shocked.

So Opal did get a medical pregnancy test, and did the test.

Sure enough, it was positive. She was both shocked and surprised.

* * *

"I had a feeling you were in the family way." said Nurse Rachet.

"What's Cole gonna say, when I tell him?" Opal asked.

"He loves you, Opal. He'll love having a child with you. Now let's get back to work." said Nurse Rachet.

Though Opal was still in shock, she did her work as best she could. When her shift was over, Cole came and picked her up.

"Hey, Opal. How was your day?" asked Cole, as his wife got in the car.

"It was fine, busy but fine." Opal told him.

As they drove home, Cole noticed that Opal was quiet.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a little tired."

When they got back home, Opal tried to think of a way to tell Cole.

"Hey, Cole. I have some news." Opal, told him, as the two prepared their dinner.

"What's that?" asked Cole.

"Well...I have a...bun in the oven." Opal told him.

"We're having buns with dinner, sounds good."

"(Chuckles), uh no Cole, I mean there's a bun in my oven." Opal cleared up, putting her hands on her stomach for verification.

Cole's eyes went wide.

"Opal, are you serious?" asked Cole, taking her hands.

"It was confirmed by a test and Nurse Rachet." Opal told him.

He then embraced her tightly.

"I take it you're happy?" Opal questioned.

"Happy, I'm ecstatic." Cole told her, and he kissed her cheek.

* * *

They told their friends and family the following day. Everyone was happy for them.

"You're just about to be part of the club, Cole." Kai congratulated.

"Yeah, you'll soon be a dad like, Jay, Kai, and I." Zane added.

"Congrats." said Jay.

"Thanks, guys." Cole replied.

"I have a feeling you'll make a great dad, Cole." complimented Lloyd.

"So Opal, are you ready to lose your waistline?" asked Nya.

"Ah, it won't be forever." Opal told them.

"You say that now, but you'll take back those words." said Skylor.

"I'm sure your baby will be beautiful." Harumi told her.

"Another friend for the kids." Pixal mentioned.

Lou couldn't wait to become a grandfather, and Master Wu, Misako, Dareth, and Nurse Rachet were happy for the two.

* * *

As the months went by, Opal had to trade her regular pink scrubs for maternity scrubs. It was harder for Opal to keep up with her nursing work with a big swollen belly, but Nurse Rachet helped her by putting her on reception duty, and only had her get up to see patients with minor problems.

When she and Cole got home, she plopped down on the couch. She took off her shoes, and saw that both her feet and ankles were swollen. She groaned quietly.

"You okay, Opal?" asked Cole, coming over to her.

"Just dealing with the side effects of carrying a new baby." Opal told him.

"Well here." said Cole.

He took one of her feet, and began massaging it. It felt good to have her feet massaged, and soon the swelling went down a little.

And then after dinner, she ate the food she was craving the most, cookies.

As they were settling down into bed, Opal felt the baby move.

"(Gasp) Cole." she gasped.

"What is the baby kicking?" he asked.

"No I think it's punching."

Cole put his hand on her stomach, and felt their unborn child.

"Looks like they have their dad's skills." Cole chuckled.

* * *

For the baby shower, instead of having it at their house, the baby shower was held in the break room at the hospital.

"This was a great idea, Opal." complimented Jay.

"Thanks, I figured since I'm still on duty, having my shower at the hospital would be a good idea." Opal explained.

They received many great gifts. Kai and Skylor gave them a cradle, Nya and Jay got them a some baby toys. From Zane and Pixal they received blankets, Lloyd and Harumi gave them some baby clothes.

Lou got his new grandchild a pair of shoes, Master Wu gave them baby formula, Misako got them some baby books, and Dareth got them diapers. "Thanks, for all the gifts everyone." Opal thanked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Cole Jr. will love them." added Cole.

Opal playfully rolled her eyes. He was sure their baby was going to be a boy. Everyone heard someone clear their throat, and saw Nurse Rachet coming into the room.

"I hope I'm not too late for the shower." she replied.

"Oh no, not too late at all." Opal told her.

She gave the expectant couple a gift, which they immediately opened. They were surprised when they saw that Nurse Rachet gave them a framed picture of the sonogram that Opal had a few days ago.

"Thank you, Nurse Rachet." Opal told her.

"It's your baby's first picture." Nurse Rachet replied.

* * *

During her ninth month, Opal was just at the hospital, finishing up some charts.

"And finished." she said to herself, she was just about to leave when she stopped.

"Opal, I thought you were leaving?" Nurse Rachet wondered.

"Uh, Nurse Rachet. I think my water just broke." Opal told her, holding her stomach.

Thinking quickly, Nurse Rachet quickly called for a wheelchair, and she was wheeled up the maternity ward.

Nurse Rachet took the liberty of calling Cole, and the others and since Kryptarium Prison was a little far out it was going to take Cole a little while to get there. Now it was Opal's turn to be a patient in the delivery room.

"I can't believe this is happening." she said, as she walked around her room.

Nya, Skylor, Pixal, and Harumi were with her, as she waited for Cole.

"Don't worry, Opal. It's gonna be okay." assured Nya.

"Yeah, besides you've been in this situation before." reminded Skylor.

"Yeah, well this is different." Opal told them.

She was feeling a little scared, she hoped Cole would get there in time, she really didn't want to go through this alone.

"Don't worry, we called Cole, and he's rushing here right now." Harumi comforted.

"In fact my sensors indicate, he's just arrived." said Pixal.

And a couple minutes later, Cole came through the door.

"Cole, you're here." said Opal happily.

"I got here as quickly as I could." he told her, walking over to her.

Then Nurse Rachet came in.

"All right, everyone, we got work to do in here. You four downstairs." she ordered the girls.

"We're going." Nya told her.

"Good luck." added Harumi, and they all left.

"The doctor will be here in a minute. And anyone else will have to go through me." Nurse Rachet, told them.

"Thank you, Nurse Rachet." said Opal, as Cole helped her into bed.

* * *

A couple hours later, the baby had arrived. The Ninja, Lou, and the others went up to see the couple and the baby. Opal lied in bed with her new child, and Cole let them in.

"So where's little Cole Jr.?" asked Kai.

"Well..." Cole started, rubbing the back of his head. "...she's not really a Cole Jr."

"It's a girl. Congratulations, son." said Lou.

Sure enough the baby in Opal's arms was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's beautiful." complimented Master Wu.

"So what are you gonna call her now?" wondered Nya.

"Well since it's a girl, I want to name her after a gemstone, like her beautiful mother." said Cole.

"But I also wanted to name her something tough, like her strong father." added Opal.

"So we're calling her, Obsidian." Cole told them.

"Both a rock and gemstone." replied Opal.

"That's a nice name, but it's kinda of much for a baby." Lloyd pointed out.

"We already have a nickname for her, we're calling her "Siddie"." Opal said.

Siddie smiled and giggled, as she was passed around the room.

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Lydia's Birth

**Chapter 6: Lydia's Birth **

**King of Music 2019: Thx, nice 2 know u read them. And loved the joke**

* * *

Things were going well for Lloyd and Harumi as Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. Harumi had now taken the title of the Jade Empress rather than the Jade Princess. One morning, when they finished breakfast, the entire family were going out to do some Royal Family duties.

"You ready to go, Rumi?" Lloyd asked, as he got fixed up.

"Ready when you are." Harumi answered.

As they got ready to go out Misako took Harumi aside.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked her daughter in law.

"No, we have a lot going on today. I'll tell him tonight." Harumi answered.

All day the Royal Family made an appearance at a new library opening, visited the hospital to say hello to the patients, and gave Gayle Gossip an update on their lives.

* * *

When they got back to the palace, everyone was pretty tired, but Harumi knew what she had to do.

"Uh, Lloyd could I speak to you, privately?" she asked him.

"Sure." Lloyd replied.

They went into another room, to get some privacy.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Well...no it's just...remember how much fun we had last week when we all got together and played with kids?" Harumi wondered.

"Yeah, it was really fun running after those little guys."

"And, what would you say if we had a little one?"

"It'd be great. Wait...why do you ask?"

"Lloyd, a couple days ago...I found out I was pregnant." Harumi told him.

"Rumi are you serious?" Lloyd asked her.

"Yes."

The two embraced tightly.

"This is amazing." he declared.

That night at dinner, they told their parents.

"Oh how wonderful." said the former empress.

"My first grandchild." gushed Misako.

"This is great news." declared the former emperor.

Lloyd and Harumi smiled at each other. Their parents took the news well now they could tell their friends. When they told them, the others were very happy for them.

"Our little ninja's gonna be a dad." said Kai.

"Congratulations, Rumi." said Nya.

"It's great that you're about to join the club." added Skylor.

"I just hope I'm just as good a mom as you girls are." Harumi replied to the rest of them.

"Don't worry, you have lots of help, us, your mom, and Misako." Pixal reminded.

* * *

Of course, they knew the public would find out eventually about Harumi's pregnancy, so they beat them to it, and told Gayle Gossip. She knew this was a big story, so she broadcasted it that evening. Everyone in Ninjago was glued to their TV screens.

"I received news regarding the Royal Family of Ninjago. It appears Ninjago will be getting a new prince or princess. You heard me right, the Jade Empress, Empress Harumi is pregnant. She and Emperor Lloyd aka the Green Ninja are excited and looking forward to their new arrival." Gayle reported.

Everyone in Ninjago couldn't believe their ears, and when the news settled in, they were surprised, and excited. In the palace, the servants cleared out Harumi's old bedroom from when she was a teenager, and converted it into a nursery.

Harumi and Lloyd told them to paint the baby's room green, the former emperor and empress, and Misako helped picked out the furniture. Though it was expensive, nothing was too good for their new baby.

The months went by, and Harumi began growing, and the food she began to crave was sushi. At first they were concerned, but luckily Opal gave them some advice. She said to make sure that the fish was safe, and prepared properly.

Currently one evening, Harumi was looking over some papers, when Lloyd walked in with a plate of sushi.

"Here's that sushi you wanted Rumi." he said, giving her the plate.

"Thanks, Lloyd." Harumi replied, and she began eating it with chopsticks.

"You know Lloyd, Gayle Gossip called and she wants to interview us, and our parents." she informed him.

"Oh really, when?" Lloyd wondered.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Great, I'll make sure my hair looks good." he joked.

Harumi laughed and continued eating. The next day the family did their interviews.

"So Lloyd, can you tell us how you feel?" asked Gayle.

"I'm feeling pretty good." Lloyd told her.

"You're not even a little nervous about being a dad?"

That's when it hit Lloyd. He was about to be a father, a dad. In another few months, he was going to have a little helpless baby that would look up to him, need him, and need taking care of.

Lloyd only remembered his father trying to take over Ninjago as a kid, he was able to see his good self when he was teenager, but that was for only a few years, and then when he came back into his life he was pure evil, and he couldn't change him.

How was he going to be a good dad, when he didn't always have a _good dad_?

* * *

The months went by, and Lloyd was still concerned about the arrival of his child. But he kept his nervousness hidden from his wife, she had enough to deal with already.

On the day of Harumi's baby shower, their friends, their kids, Master Wu, and Dareth came to the palace with their gifts. Nya and Jay got them diapers, from Pixal and Zane they received a baby walker.

Kai and Skylor gifted them with a portable playpen. Cole and Opal gave them a rocking chair. Master Wu got them baby books, Dareth got them pacifiers. Misako got the couple a blanket she made, and Harumi's parents got them two onesies.

"These are great gifts, thank you everyone." Harumi replied.

"Yeah, thanks." added Lloyd.

Master Wu and Misako noticed the concern in his voice. While the ladies and guys played a game with the kids, while Master Wu and Misako took Lloyd aside.

"What's up, guys?" he asked his family.

"Son, we noticed you don't seem like yourself." Misako told him.

"Are you feeling all right?" wondered Master Wu.

"I'm fine." Lloyd assured him.

"I'm sensing you're nervous about the little one coming into your life." asked Master Wu.

"What, no I'm excited about being a dad." Lloyd tried to assure them.

But they saw through the charade.

"You can tell us the truth, son." said Misako.

Lloyd looked at his uncle and mother, then at his pregnant wife.

"(Sighs) fine I am. But you guys remember my dad. What if I can't be a good dad?"

"Lloyd, you are not your father." Master Wu declared.

"He's right. You're a great husband and fine young man. You'll be a wonderful father." added Misako.

Lloyd smiled a little, and then they joined the others.

* * *

When the time came for Harumi to have her baby, it was different than the others. Her water broke during daybreak, but by morning she still hadn't had the baby.

"Why is this taking so long?" Harumi wondered.

"Don't worry, Rumi. Every woman's labor is different, but it won't be much longer." Opal told her.

Harumi sighed, and looked out the window. Outside there were many reports, bystanders, and onlookers.

"(Sighs), as if being in labor isn't stressful enough." she complained.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. All they want is a gender, a name, and then they'll leave." the former empress assured her daughter.

"Where did Lloyd go?" wondered Misako, noticing that her son wasn't in the room.

"He went to the restroom. But I think he's really nervous." Harumi informed her.

In the men's restroom, Lloyd was splashing some water on his face.

"I can't believe this is happening." he said to himself, as he looked in the mirror.

"Something wrong there, champ?" asked a voice.

Lloyd looked up, and saw Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay.

"In a matter of hours I'm gonna be a dad." Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd we can understand why you're especially nervous. But we were too." Jay told him.

"Really?" asked Lloyd.

"It's true, but it was all worth it, when we first held our babies." added Zane.

"You'll be a great dad, Lloyd." assured Cole.

"But how do you know, especially since my dad was...the way he is?" Lloyd wondered.

"You do that by not being like your father." Kai replied.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Lloyd you in there?" asked Opal's voice.

"Yeah." he answered.

"It's just about time now."

"Good luck, Lloyd." the others said, and Lloyd went to be with his wife.

* * *

Two hours later, the baby had arrived. Opal came down and let everyone go up, while she took care off the reporters. The second she stepped outside, she was swarmed.

"Please, please. I'll just say this. Ninjago now has another princess." she informed them.

Back in the room, Harumi and Lloyd were looking at their new daughter.

"She's beautiful." Lloyd observed.

"She is, you wanna hold her?" asked Harumi.

"Uh, I'm not sure."

But Harumi handed the baby to him.

Carefully, he cradled the newborn in his arms.

"There a perfect fit." said, Misako as she and the others walked in.

"What's this little beauty's name?" asked Master Wu.

"We're calling her Lydia." Lloyd answered.

"That's a beautiful name." said the former emperor.

Suddenly, Lydia stretched, and opened her eyes a little.

"Hey, her eyes are green." Lloyd observed.

Everyone looked, and saw that Lydia's eyes were green, just like her father's.

"See Lloyd, she's barely been here a day, and already she's taking after you." Kai told him.

Lydia smiled at her father, and he smiled back.

**The End. (Be on the lookout for the adventures of these kids in the future)  
**


End file.
